


Perfect Strangers

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Harry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Student Harry, Student Louis, głównie fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: Louis jest studentem, rodzina bardzo przejmuje się jego nie istniejącym życiem towarzyskim. Louis podejmuje decyzję, poznaje chłopaka i nic już nie jest takie jak przedtem.AKA udawany związek au





	Perfect Strangers

Louis jest już dorosłym, samodzielnym, dwudziestodwuletnim mężczyzną. Od czterech lat mieszka z przyjacielem w (powoli sypiącym się) własnym mieszkanku na przedmieściach Manchesteru, studiuje pedagogikę i w najbliższej przyszłości ma nadzieję zostać nauczycielem. Jednak nie ważne jak bardzo podkreśla, że jest zadowolony ze swojego życia, jego mama i siostry zdają się skupiać się jedynie na fakcie, że wciąż jest sam.  


Oczywiście ma znajomych. Mieszka z najlepszym przyjacielem, którego zna od przedszkola i stara się odwiedzać rodzinę najczęściej jak może. Jednak od kiedy wyjechał z rodzinnego Doncaster nie udało mu się znaleźć drugiej połówki. To nie tak, że nie próbował. Na początku umawiał się z kilkoma dziewczynami, kiedy stwierdził, że to nie to, postanowił spróbować z chłopakami, jednak żaden z jego "związków" nie trwał dłużej niż kilka tygodni, więc po jakimś czasie po prostu dał sobie z tym wszystkim spokój. Nie przeszkadzało mu spędzanie piątkowych wieczorów przed telewizorem. Podobało mu się nawet, że ma tyle czasu dla siebie i był zdania, że w odpowiednim momencie miłość sama go znajdzie.  


Jednak powtarzanie tego dzień w dzień mamie, Lottie i Fizzy naprawdę zaczynało go męczyć. W duchu dziękował siłom wyższym, że bliźniaki są jeszcze zbyt małe, żeby zawracać mu tym głowę. Dlatego nie miał większych wyrzutów sumienia informując rodzinę, że tak, spotyka się z kimś, nie, nie zamierza mówić nic więcej i tak, może wyjść z tego coś większego, nawet jeśli była to kompletna bujda. Nie przewidział jak bardzo zadowolona będzie z tego Lottie, choć faktycznie, powinien wiedzieć, że nie utrzyma tego w tajemnicy. Przez kilka kolejnych dni dostawał widomości i telefony od najbliższych członków rodziny, gratulujących mu nowego związku i życzących szczęścia. Zayn pokładał się ze śmiechu przyglądając się jego zbolałej minie, kiedy wysłuchiwał wywodu ciotki o tym jak w tym wieku powinien już się ustatkować i założyć rodzinę, bo niedługo będzie już za późno.  


-Moja rodzina zrobiła sobie z mojego życia pieprzony paradkomument.- Powiedział rzucając słuchawkę. Zayn zaśmiał się tylko i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
To miało być małe, nic nieznaczące kłamstwo. Jednak Louis nie przewidział jak dalej potoczą się sprawy.

 

___________________________

-Oczywiście, że przyjadę.- Powiedział z uśmiechem.- Za nic nie przegapiłbym twoich urodzin mamo.  


-Mam szykować dodatkowe nakrycie?- Louis wyraźnie słyszał, że kobieta się uśmiecha. Zmarszczył czoło.  


-Dlaczego pytasz?  


-Cóż, uznałam, że czterdzieste urodziny twojej kochanej matki to dobra okazja na poznanie wybranka mego pierworodnego syna.  


-Ja...- Zaczął spanikowany.- Nie wydaje mi się.... To znaczy, jest zawalony pracą, chyba nie będzie mógł....  


-Naprawdę nie znajdzie dla mnie odrobiny czasu?- Jay brzmiała na zawiedzioną.- To byłby wspaniały prezent urodzinowy skarbie. Na prawdę chciałabym go poznać, na pewno nie uda mu się przyjechać?  
Louis przeklął w myślach. Miał dwa wyjścia. Pierwszym było przyznanie się do kłamstwa i wytłumaczenie że jest idiotą. A drugim kontynuowanie tego co zaczął.  


-Porozmawiam z nim i przekażę zaproszenie, może jednak przyjedziemy razem.- Powiedział siląc się na wesoły ton a w myślach stwierdzając, że jest prawdopodobnie największym kretynem stąpającym po powierzchni ziemi.

__________________

-Co zrobiłeś?- Migające na zmianę kolorowe światła wyostrzyły rysy Zayna, którego twarz przybrała wyraz rozbawienia i niedowierzania. Było piątkowe popołudnie a Zayn stwierdził, że jeszcze kilka dni i Louis na stałe połączy się z kanapą w jedność i nie przestawał marudzić, dopóki Tomlinson nie zgodził się na wyjście do pobliskiego klubu. Miejsce było dość spore jak na przedmieścia. Drinki w przystępnych cenach i niewielka odległość od osiedli mieszkalnych ściągały głównie mieszkających tam studentów.  


Louis siedział na kanapie w rogu sali i starał się wytrzymać spojrzenie przyjaciela.  


-Tak, wiem, jestem idiotą i tak dalej, a teraz pomóż mi znaleźć chłopaka w dwa tygodnie.- Spojrzeniem mogącym powalić niedźwiedzia uciął żarty Zayna. Chłopak uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i zamyślił się.  


-To musi być prawdziwy chłopak?  


-Nie, wiesz, wystarczy kukła.- Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie odrobiny optymizmu. Był w czarnej dupie a jego przyjaciel okazał się bezużyteczny. Jakby tego było mało, siedzący obok nich ludzie zaczęli się mu przyglądać z mieszanką kpiny i litości.  


-Nie o to mi chodzi.- Zayn wywrócił oczami puszczając złośliwą uwagę mimo uszu.- Możemy znaleźć ci chłopaka, ale czy nie lepiej będzie jeśli ktoś będzie go udawał?  
Louis podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do toalety. Zayn pośpieszył za nim.  


-Nie zamierzam wynająć prostytutki Zayn.- Powiedział stanowczo, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi do niewielkiego choć całkiem zadbanego klubowego kibla.  
Był lekko wstawiony, poza tym tylko jedna z kabin była zajęta, wiec Louis nie przejmował się zbytnio tym, że ktoś go usłyszy.  


-Nie o to mi chodziło debilu.- Zayn żachnął się i oparł biodrem o umywalkę.- Możesz poprosić kogoś, wynająć, napisać ogłoszenie.- Zayn spokojnie wytrzymał pogardliwe spojrzenie przyjaciela.- Lou, wiesz dobrze że jesteś w dupie i jeśli mam być szczery, nie widzę innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Chyba, że przyznasz się do kłamstwa i powiesz, że nie masz chłopaka, co w sumie nie jest najgorszym wyjściem.  
Louis podrapał się w kark i westchnął zrezygnowany.  


-Dobra. Więc kogo mogę poprosić? Nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby się na to zgodzić, a wynajęcie obcego faceta odpada całkowicie. Czułby się zbyt dziwnie i nie miałbym czym go opłacić. Swoją drogą powinniśmy ograniczyć zamawianie żarcia na wynos i zacząć gotować.  
Zayn parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.  


-Jedyne co potrafisz ugotować, to woda na herbatę, a ja nie powinienem w ogóle zbliżać się do kuchenki. Cały budynek stanąłby w płomieniach i nie mielibyśmy gdzie mieszkać.- Powiedział prosto.- Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Może powinieneś po prostu....  
Jego wypowiedź przerwał dźwięk dzwonka telefonu.  


-To Niall.- Powiedział.- Wyjdę na zewnątrz, zasięg działa tu jakby chciał a nie mógł.  
Louis skinął głową i odprowadził przyjaciela wzrokiem. Sam spojrzał na własne odbicie w pokrytym patyną lustrze. Ciszę wypełnił odgłos spuszczanej wody, a Louis podskoczył, lekko zaskoczony. Zdążył już zapomnieć, że nie jest w toalecie sam.  
Po chwili do umywalek podszedł wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Louis nie poświęcił mu wiele uwagi, nadal wpatrywał się tępo w lustro, dlatego na początku nie zauważył że owy jegomość przygląda mu się z ciekawością.  


-Muszę przyznać, że podsłuchiwałem i jestem gotów zaoferować swoją pomoc.- Louis spojrzał na nieznajomego. Mężczyzna, w zasadzie chłopak, mógł mieć jakieś dwadzieścia lat, choć w kiepskim świetle jarzeniówek raczej ciężko było stwierdzić na pewno. Długie włosy związał w kok i uśmiechał się lekko. Jego oczy miały specyficzny ciemnozielony odcień, który nadawał jego mocno zarysowanej szczęce i kościom policzkowym łagodności.  


-Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś mógł pomóc.- Powiedział spokojnie Louis, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle poczuł się zmęczony, jakby zdarzenia kilku poprzednich dni zwaliły się na niego jednocześnie dokładnie w tej chwili.  
Nieznajomy cmoknął cicho i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni kawałek papieru. Nie wiadomo skąd w jego drugiej dłoni znalazł się ołówek. Chwilę później Louis trzymał w dłoni paragon, na którego brzegu zapisany był schludnym pismem numer telefonu i imię.  


-Zadzwoń jeśli zmienisz zdanie.- Nieznajomy, Harry, jak wnioskował Louis, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Louis przyglądał się jego lokom podskakującym przy każdym kroku, mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej były związane.

_________________________

Kolejne dni mijały, a Louis nadal nie znalazł rozwiązania swojego problemu. Coraz częściej sięgał do kieszeni po paragon z numerem zapisanym na nim ołówkiem.  
Harry. Louis nawet go nie znał, prawdopodobnie widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Chłopak wyglądał na miłego, ale z drugiej strony mógł być psychopatą czającym się na nic nie podejrzewające ofiary w publicznych toaletach.  


Louis westchnął ciężko i wybrał numer. Był naprawdę zdesperowany.

___________________

-Po prostu siedź na dupie i zainterweniuj, jeśli okaże się, że facet jest psycholem, okej?- Louis trochę się denerwował. Głównie dlatego zmusił Zayna do pójścia z nim do kafejki, w której się umówili i zajęcia oddalonego nieco stolika, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Zayn wywrócił oczami i zajął się telefonem. Po miękkim uśmiechu widniejącym na jego twarzy, Louis mógł stwierdzić, że bez wątpienia pisze z Niallem.  


Nagle w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się wysoki nieznajomy. Louis nie zdążył mu się wcześniej przyjrzeć w kiepskim świetle klubowej toalety, jednak teraz mógł bezsprzecznie stwierdzić, że Harry jest bardzo przystojnym facetem. Wysoki, szczupły o szerokich ramionach i wąskich biodrach. Miękkie loki okalały twarz ujmując jego rysom ostrości.  
Chłopak rozejrzał się po sali i uśmiechnął kiedy zauważył Louisa. Właśnie składał zamówienie przy ladzie, a Louis zastanawiał się od czego ma zacząć. W końcu stwierdził że nie ma dobrego sposobu na rozpoczęcie tej rozmowy, więc postanowił pójść na żywioł. Jednak to nie on odezwał się pierwszy.  


-Więc.- Zaczął Harry nie zdejmując z twarzy miłego uśmiechu.- Nazywam się Harry Styles i chętnie zostanę twoim chłopakiem na niby.- Powiedział prosto i zajął swoje miejsce.  
Louis nie chciał przyznawać przed sobą jak niedorzecznie to brzmiało.  


-Okej. - Powiedział zamiast tego.- Jestem Louis i naprawdę nie prosiłbym cię o nic podobnego, gdybym nie był przyparty do muru bez możliwości ucieczki.- Harry tylko skinął głową i oparł na krześle.  


-Nie ma sprawy, poza tym ja też oczekuję w zamian małej przysługi.  
No tak.  


-Zanim się zgodzę.- Zaczął ostrożnie Louis.- Co dokładnie będę musiał zrobić?  
Harry zaśmiał się lekko i wyprostował na krześle.  


-Nie martw się, nie zmuszę cię do niczego czego nie będziesz chciał zrobić dobrowolnie.- Powiedział kładąc dłoń na sercu. Louis odetchnął z ulgą.- Studiuję sztukę i potrzebuję modela, a moi znajomi okazali się bezużyteczni. Żaden z nich nie ma ochoty postać dla mnie bez ruchu przez kilka godzin, więc jestem podobnie zdesperowany jak ty.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i podziękował kelnerce, która postawiła przed nim filiżankę parującego napoju. Louis skinął głową uspokojony.  
W tej chwili mógł już stwierdzić, że ten dzieciak nie mógłby być psychopatą nawet gdyby bardzo się starał. Był po prostu zbyt uroczy, spokojny i uprzejmy.  


-Więc co dokładnie miałbym robić?  
Louis zamrugał i zszedł na ziemię, położył na blacie prawą dłoń i zaczął wybijać palcami nerwowy rytm.  


-Ma to wyglądać jakbyśmy byli parą od dwóch miesięcy.- Harry skinął głową, przez cały ten czas nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Louisa, który czuł się z tym co najmniej niezręcznie. Odchrząknął.- Musielibyśmy ustalić kilka rzeczy, mam na myśli podstawowe fakty, jak to, gdzie się poznaliśmy, pierwsza randka, imiona rodziców.- Przerwał nie wiedząc jak odczytać minę Harry'ego. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i nachylił się nad stołem, niemal podrywając się przy tym z krzesła.  


\- Masz ładną twarz. - Stwierdził.  


-Ja..- Louis czuł jak policzki zaczynają go piec. Wspaniale.- Dzięki.  
Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem szerzej aż w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.  
________________________

-Co powiedział?- Zayn patrzył na niego spod uniesionych brwi.  


-Że mam ładną twarz.- Louis wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o kuchenny blat.  


-Ten koleś jest dziwny.- Stwierdził Zayn.- Nie mówi się takich rzeczy obcym ludziom.  
Louis wywrócił oczami.  


-Daj spokój, to artysta, a artyści mają prawo być dziwni. Poza tym nie jesteśmy obcymi ludźmi.- Uśmiechnął się.- Harry to mój chłopak.

__________________________

Następnego dnia umówili się w tej samej kawiarni. Louis przyszedł wcześniej i podenerwowany wystukiwał rytm ostatnio słyszanej w radiu piosenki. Nie miał pewności czy Harry w ogóle się pojawi, czy może zrezygnuje. W końcu nie miał poważnego powodu żeby godzić się na taki cyrk. Modela mógł znaleźć raz dwa na uczelni i ten ktoś byłby na pewno sto razy lepszy niż Louis.  
Kamień spadł mu z serca, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego zbliżającego się do niego. Chłopak nie usiadł jednak, a stał spokojnie górując nad nim.  


-Idziemy do mnie.- Powiedział prosto. Louis, nieco zdziwiony, skinął niepewnie głową i podążył za Harry'm do wyjścia.  
Zrobił ledwie kilka kroków, zanim poczuł ciepłe palce owijające się wokół jego własnych. Opanował odruch wyrwania dłoni z uścisku.  


-Skoro mamy być parą, musimy poćwiczyć. -Zaczął Styles unosząc ich splecione dłonie.- Chciałbym też żebyś wyznaczył granice. Muszę wiedzieć co wchodzi w grę, jeśli chodzi o kontakt fizyczny.  
Na samą myśl Louisowi zrobiło się gorąco.  


-Myślę, że trzymanie się za ręce i przytulanie są w porządku.- Powiedział.  


-Okej.- Harry skinął głową i pogłaskał kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni.- Więc musisz poczuć się swobodniej.- Powiedział.- Popracujemy nad tym.  
Cisza jaka zapadła między nimi nie była niezręczna, za co Louis dziękował wszystkim siłom wyższym. Właśnie trzymał za rękę chłopaka, którego poznał dwa dni temu i szedł z nim do jego mieszkania, gdzie- no właśnie. Louis nie miał pojęcia co się stanie. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji zaczął by panikować i prawdopodobnie uciekłby gdzie pieprz rośnie przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, ale coś w Harrym, ciepło jego dłoni, może miękkie uśmiechy, które posyłał mu co kilka chwil uspokoiły go na tyle, że postanowił zobaczyć, co zaoferuje mu los.

_____________________________

 

Louis właśnie w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie mieszkanie studenta sztuki. Wokół panował artystyczny nieład. Pod każdą ścianą stały płótna, niektóre puste, inne pokryte farbą. Na blatach stały kubki z mętną, brunatno- zielonkawą cieczą, w której moczyły się pędzle, a ołówki można było znaleźć w dosłownie każdym zakamarku mieszkania. Na środku salonu stała sztaluga, przed nią wysoki stołek na którym leżał plik kartek.  


-Wybacz bałagan.- Louis mógłby przysiąc, że policzki Harry'ego zaróżowiły się lekko.- Chcesz coś do picia?  


-Poproszę herbatę.- Louis zrzucił z ramion kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku w przedpokoju. Usłyszał stukanie naczyń dochodzące z pomieszczenia obok, więc właśnie tam się skierował.  
Harry krzątał się po niewielkiej (zadziwiająco czystej w porównaniu z resztą pomieszczeń) kuchni z uśmiechem na twarzy. Musiał przeszukać kilka szafek zanim znalazł dwa kubki, które wypełnił wrzątkiem.  


-Muszę w końcu pozmywać.- Przyznał podając Louisowi kubek z Kubusiem Puchatkiem.- To ostatnie kubki nie ubrudzone farbami.  
Louis podniósł kubek do ust, ukrywając uśmiech. Ruszył do salonu, rozejrzał się po nim dokładniej i dopiero wtedy dotarł do niego pewien nie zaprzeczalny fakt.  


-Nie masz kanapy w salonie.- Stwierdził krótko. W pomieszczeniu były jedynie sztalugi, pojedynczy stołek barowy i lekko obszarpany fotel. Harry zaśmiał się i skinął głową.  


-Salon traktuję bardziej jak pracownię, jest tu jak najmniej rzeczy, które mogłyby mnie rozpraszać.- Wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził Louisa do innego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na sypialnię. Louis spiął się nieco, nie czuł się komfortowo i nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Właśnie dlatego stanął na środku pokoju i zaczął skanować wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Nie było ono duże ale panował w nim zadziwiający porządek. Ściany były białe i kompletnie czyste. Louis spodziewał się, że w pokoju artysty pełno będzie reprodukcji obrazów wielkich malarzy i własnych arcydzieł, ale sypialnia Harry'ego wydawała się przypominać puste płótno, którego nie zdążono jeszcze pokryć farbą. Stojące pod oknem proste, drewniane łóżko, stolik i szafa do kompletu uzupełniały jego wyobrażenie.  
Harry odstawił kubek na parapet i wpełzł na materac usadawiając się u wezgłowia łóżka. Louis nie bardzo wiedząc co ma zrobić podszedł do niego i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka naprzeciw.  


-Cześć.- Harry uśmiechnął się do niego miękko. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie i wyciągnął rękę. Louis odstawił swój kubek z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i bez większego zastanowienia usiadł obok Harry'ego. Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki głowa Harry'ego nie opadła na ramię Louisa.  


-Jesteś spięty.- Powiedział.- Możesz się rozluźnić, nie zmuszę cię do niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał, pamiętaj o tym.  


-Wiem.- To prawdopodobnie idiotyczne, ale Louis był pewny, że może zaufać Harry'emu.- Po prostu nie przywykłem do podobnych sytuacji.-Harry skinął głową.  


-Popracujemy nad tym.  
____________________

Louis obudził się zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Niebo było szare, a latarnie uliczne wciąż się paliły. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie gdzie w ogóle jest. Nie przywykł do budzenia się w nie swoim łóżku. Kiedy rozbudził się na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, że musiał zasnąć w łóżku Harry'ego zastanawiało go już tylko jedno. Gdzie jest Harry?  
Podniósł się i stwierdzając, że spanie w ubraniu jest okropnie niewygodne podreptał do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko i wyjrzał na pusty korytarz. Po chwili zastanowienia ruszył do salonu i właśnie tam zastał Harry'ego, ubranego tak jak Louis, w rzeczy z poprzedniego dnia. Siedział na podłodze, oparty o ścianę, w dłoni trzymał ołówek i w ogromnym skupieniu rysował coś w szkicowniku. Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Miał idealny widok na profil Harryego, który przesłaniały pojedyncze pasma włosów opadających do przodu. Louis żałował, że sam nie może uwiecznić tego widoku na papierze, w tej chwili nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż móc narysować portret chłopaka pochylonego nad swoim szkicownikiem.  


Przygryzł policzek i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Po dłuższej chwili jaką spędził na biciu się z myślami, uruchomił aparat i upewniwszy się, że lampa błyskowa jest wyłączona a dźwięki wyciszone, zrobił zdjęcie. Schował telefon do kieszeni i najciszej jak potrafił wrócił do sypialni.  
_________________

Przez kolejny tydzień Harry wziął sobie za cel poszerzenie jego strefy komfortu. Louis miał zasady dotyczące przestrzeni osobistej, zwłaszcza w stosunku do kogoś, kogo znał ledwie parę dni i wiedział, że jeśli jego własna matka, ma nabrać się na jego udawany związek, będzie musiał bardzo się postarać i wyzbyć wszelkich barier.  
Louis wyraźnie pamiętał chaos jaki panował w jego umyśle, po jednej z ich "randek", kiedy Harry tuż przed zamknięciem za sobą drzwi pocałował go delikatnie w policzek. Kilka dni później, kiedy spotkali się na uczelni to on, z sercem bijącym w piersi jak oszalałe, niezdarnie cmoknął Harry'ego w policzek, czym zasłużył sobie na ogromy uśmiech ozdobiony dołeczkami, który wcale nie pomógł załagodzić rumieńców wkradających się zdradziecko w górę jego szyi. Tego samego dnia Louis zaprosił Harry'ego do siebie. Nie miał ochoty na szwędanie się po mieście i miał wrażenie, że znacznie łatwiej będzie mu przebywać z Harrym w swoim własnym mieszkaniu.  


Louis krzątał się w kuchni robiąc popcorn, gotując wodę na herbatę i przesypując chipsy z torebek do miski. W tym czasie Harry rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, kiedy skończył zwiedzanie oparł się o kuchenną framugę. Mało brakowało a uderzyłby głową w jej górną część. Louis wiedział, że jego mieszkanie jest niewielkie, ale dopiero patrząc na Harry'ego i zauważając jak niewiele dzieli go od uderzenia głową w żyrandol wydało mu się niewygodnie ciasne.  


-O czym myślisz?- Zapytał.  


-Masz zawstydzająco ogromną kolekcję filmów Disneya.- Stwierdził z uśmiechem Harry.  


-Nic na to nie poradzę, mam sześcioro młodszego rodzeństwa.- Louis wzruszył ramionami i wyjął gotowy popcorn z mikrofalówki..  


-Wygodna wymówka.- Harry pokiwał wolno głową i zrobił dziubek.- Moglibyśmy obejrzeć Małą Syrenkę?- Zapytał po chwili.  
Louis zmarszczył czoło i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Harry wydawał się jak najbardziej poważny.  


-Moje siostry cię pokochają.- Powiedział z uśmiechem.- Poza tym to idealny film na nie-randkę.  
Harry zmarszczył zabawnie nos i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Kilka minut później siedzieli już na kanapie przed telewizorem (czyli w ulubionym miejscu Louisa). Harry przez jakiś czas, wciąż wpatrzony w ekran, wiercił się próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję, żeby w końcu sapnąć z frustracją i rozwalić się na całej długości kanapy z głową na kolanach Louisa. W tamtym momencie przypominał szczeniaka, którego ma się ochotę drapać po brzuszku i przytulać całymi dniami. Louis zastanawiał się nawet czy jego włosy mogłyby być tak miękkie jak szczenięce futerko, jednak nie odważył się tego sprawdzić.  
Harry znał teksty wszystkich piosenek z filmu i śpiewał je pod nosem, raz za razem wrzucając do buzi garść popcornu. Louis przyglądał mu się przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie jest najdziwniejszym stworzeniem jakie Louis kiedykolwiek spotkał.  


Kiedy na ekranie leciały już tylko napisy Harry odwrócił się nieco, tak żeby bez przeszkód spojrzeć na Louisa.  
v-Nie jesteś spięty.- Stwierdził nagle. Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami wykrzywiając usta w miękkim uśmiechu. Faktycznie czuł się swobodnie jak nigdy wcześniej w obecności Harry'ego. Przedtem chłopak wydawał mu się tajemniczy, trochę ekscentryczny ze swoimi dziwnymi koszulami i złotymi butami, zupełnie nie pasujący do czegokolwiek, co Louis znał. Jednak teraz, leżący z głową na jego kolanach chłopak wydawał się wpasowywać w jego życie idealnie. Ten dzieciak uwielbiał Małą Syrenkę do jasnej cholery.  


Louis zaczął bawić się kosmykami długich czekoladowych loków. Nawijał je na palec i odwijał, zupełnie zapominając o otaczającym go świecie. Po jakimś czasie poczuł ciepłe palce muskające jego szczękę. Spojrzał w dół, na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi. Louis nieco śmielej przebiegł dłonią przez włosy Harry'ego, chcąc pokazać w ten sposób, że nie ma nic przeciwko jego zabiegom.  
Chłopak przejechał opuszkami palców wzdłuż linii szczęki Louisa gładząc delikatny zarost, chwilę później przeniósł się na kości policzkowe, prześledził linię nosa i łuki brwiowe, poczym opuścił rękę i westchnął cicho.  


-Masz naprawdę ładną twarz.- Powiedział, na co Louis zaśmiał się lekko  


-Już gdzieś to słyszałem.  


Zapadła komfortowa cisza. Harry przymknął powieki, Louis miał wrażenie że jeszcze trochę a chłopak zacznie mruczeć z przyjemności, i chyba dlatego nie przestał bawić się jego włosami. Miał wrażenie, że całe napięcie zeszło z niego bezpowrotnie. Wpatrywał się w rozluźnioną twarz Harry'ego, który wyglądał miękko i niewinnie z zamkniętymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami.  


Louis wyprostował się nieco i pochylił, tak żeby móc wyraźnie przyjrzeć się wszystkim szczegółom twarzy Harry'ego. Chłopak zatrzepotał powiekami i otworzył oczy.  
Serce Louisa zaczęło szybciej pompować krew. Harry przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak nie odsunął się, zamiast tego przymknął ponownie oczy. Louis wyprostował się, jednak jeszcze długo przeczesywał palcami miękkie loki.  
___________________  


Na kilka dni przed wyjazdem do Doncaster Louis musiał wypełnić swoją część umowy. Nie bardzo wiedział co dokładnie miałby robić jako model, ale po długich godzinach rozmyślenia stwierdził, że o cokolwiek poprosi go Harry, na pewno nie będzie trudne.  


Wszedł do mieszkania Harry'ego bez pukania, z doświadczenia wiedział, że Harry i tak nie usłyszałby stukania do drzwi.  
Znalazł go w salonie/pracowni, gdzie chłopak ustawiał płótno na sztaludze i porządkował chaotycznie poukładane wokół niego pędzle, szkicowniki i kubki z wodą. Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Harry spiął włosy, na zwykłą białą koszulkę narzucił poplamioną milionami odcieni farb flanelową koszulę, którą połączył z luźnymi dresami.  
Louis podszedł bliżej i pocałował go lekko w policzek, za co otrzymał szeroki uśmiech okraszony dołeczkami. Obszedł Harry'ego dookoła i stanął na niewielkim podwyższeniu w centrum pomieszczenia, które ustawił Styles i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się rozstawionym wokół, wyglądającym bardzo profesjonalnie lampom.  


-Wolę naturalne światło, ale nie mam pojęcia jak długo zajmie mi malowanie, więc na wszelki wypadek zwinąłem kilka lamp z pracowni w szkole.- Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak jego uśmiech nie sięgał oczu, w których Louis zauważył ślady niepewności. Zmarszczył czoło i zeskoczył z podwyższenia kierując się w stronę chłopaka.  


-O czym myślisz?- zapytał.  


-Ja...um. Mogłem nie powiedzieć ci wszystkiego.- Zająkną się Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Louisa. Widząc zmarszczone czoło i zaciekawienie w oczach przyjaciela westchnął głęboko.- To ma być akt.- Louis zamrugał tępo.- Znaczy, miał być, ale nie musisz... no wiesz, możesz odsłonić tyle ile chcesz, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać.  
Louis spuścił wzrok, próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Akt. Miałby się rozebrać i nie wiadomo jak długo stać w jednym miejscu, wnikliwe spojrzenie Harry'ego miałoby lustrować każdy cal jego skóry. Całe jego ciało, wszystkie jego wady miałyby być uwiecznione na płótnie. Harry zdecydowanie powinien uprzedzić go wcześniej, na przykład wtedy, kiedy wchodzili w ten popieprzony układ.  


-Louis?- Cisza jaka zapadła mogła nie być niezręczna, ale Harry musiał upewnić się, że nie zraził do siebie Louisa bezpowrotnie.- Nie musisz tego robić.- Powiedział prawie szeptem. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że podniesienie głosu może wywołać lawinę.- Powinienem powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej, to nie było fair.-Louis skinął głową w milczeniu i ulokował spojrzenie w szczerej twarzy Harry'ego.- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek zdecydujesz i tak pojadę z tobą do Doncaster, dotrzymam swojej części umowy, a ciebie zwalniam z danego słowa. Nie chcę żebyś myślał, że próbowałem cię wykorzystać, zaszantażować albo...  


-Zrobię to.- Louis przerwał potok słów. Harry zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się ostrożnie.- Nadal jestem na ciebie zły, powinieneś powiedzieć to już na początku, ale zamierzam dotrzymać danego słowa.  
Harry przesuną wiele z jego wewnętrznych barier w trakcie zaledwie kilkunastu dni, kilka z nich zniknęło całkowicie, więc dlaczego nie mógłby przesunąć kolejnej, tym razem samodzielnie? (Możliwe, że na podjęcie decyzji miał też wpływ sam Harry, jego miękkie spojrzenie i przebrzmiewająca w głosie desperacja, ale Louis nie miał ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać.)  


Z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy ruszył z powrotem w stronę podestu i stanął na nim, zwracając twarz w stronę przyglądającego mu się z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy Harry'ego. Chłopak przygryzł policzki i usiadł na barowym stołku ustawionym przed sztalugą. Starał się nie zerkać na Louisa, kiedy ten powoli, pozbywał się kolejnych warstw ubrań, począwszy od bluzy, a skończywszy na spodniach. Louis zawahał się w połowie rozpinania paska, zerknął na Harry'ego, zajętego układaniem przyborów i zastanawiając się co się w ogóle dzieje.  
To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy zdejmował ciuchy przed facetem. Miał kilku chłopaków i nie mógł powiedzieć, że poprzestał na trzymaniu się z nimi za ręce i przytulaniu na kanapie. Nie, Louis Tomlinson już dawno miał swój pierwszy raz za sobą. Jednak w tym co właśnie robił nie chodziło o seks. Czuł, że chodzi o coś dużo ważniejszego, bardziej intymnego. Chodziło o Harry'ego. O to, że Harry będzie się mu przyglądał, że jego zielone oczy będą przesuwać się po skórze brzucha, ud i ramion Louisa.  


Właśnie to było przyczyną wahania. Bał się tego spojrzenia, jednocześnie go pragnąc.  
Louis otrząsną się z dezorientujących myśli i zerknął w dół. Nadal miał na sobie bokserki, postanowił ich nie zdejmować dopóki nie będzie to konieczne.  
W końcu, kiedy stwierdził, że jest gotowy odchrząknął cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego.  


Styles podniósł głowę znad sztalugi i bez słowa sunął wzrokiem wzdłuż ciała Louisa, którego ramiona pokryły się gęsią skórką. Spokojną twarz już kilka chwil później wykrzywił szeroki uśmiech, który z mgnieniu oka przemienił się w gardłowy rechot. Louis z oburzeniem założył ręce na piersi, jednak kiedy podążył za spojrzeniem Harry'ego, sam nie potrafił opanować uśmiechu.  


-Masz coś przeciwko bokserkom ze Spongebobem?- Zapytał próbując przyjąć kamienny wyraz twarzy. Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, wciąż nie potrafiąc zapanować na chichotem. Atmosfera na powrót stała się przyjemna, całe napięcie towarzyszące im jeszcze sekundę temu zniknęło, za co Louis był cholernie wdzięczny.  


-N-nie, uwielbiam Spongeboba.- Harry nadal czerwony na twarzy zaczął się trochę uspokajać.- Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że ty...- Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką.- No wiesz.  


-Wybacz nieodpowiedni strój.- Powiedział zgryźliwie Louis, w jego tonie słychać było kiepsko skrywane rozbawienie.- Ubrałbym się bardziej elegancko, gdybym wiedział co mnie czeka, a teraz skończ się ze mnie śmiać i zabieraj się do pracy!  


Harry zaśmiał się ostatni raz i odchrząknął, próbując przybrać poważny wyraz twarzy przystający artyście. Odpowiednie skupienie zajęło mu kilka chwil. Przez jakiś czas przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, raz za razem podchodząc do Louisa i poprawiając jego postawę, unosząc dłonie, obracając twarz. Louis czuł mrowienie za każdym razem, kiedy ciepłe palce Harry'ego dotykały jego skóry. Kiedy Styles w końcu uznał, że poza Modela jest idealna, zasiadł przed sztalugą. Louis ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wcale nie czuje się niezręcznie stojąc przed Harry'm niemal zupełnie nago.  


Louis kątem oka przyglądał się poczynaniom Harry'ego, starając się nie ruszać żeby nie zniweczyć całej jego pracy. Harry rozejrzał się wokół wyraźnie szukając czegoś wzrokiem, w końcu wywrócił oczami i z lekko rozbawioną miną sięgną do spiętych z tyłu głowy włosów, wyciągając z nich ołówek. Nieco splątane, czekoladowe loki opadły na ramiona, pojedyncze kosmyki osuwające się na twarz Harry wsunął za ucho. Louis siłą powstrzymał się przed idiotycznym uśmiechem. Teraz już wiedział skąd chłopak wytrzasnął ołówek w klubowej toalecie prawie dwa tygodnie temu. 

_________________

 

Harry postanowił rozłożyć ich "sesje" na kilka dni, Louis nie miał siły protestować. Okazało się, że stanie bez ruchu może być bardziej męczące niż jakiekolwiek ćwiczenia.  
Jakiś czas temu zeskoczył z podestu i zapiął spodnie, nie miał pojęcia gdzie podziała się jego koszulka i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty jej szukać. Harry krzątał się jeszcze przy sztaludze, Louis nie chcą mu przeszkadzać ruszył do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia herbaty.  
W szafce była masa kubków, Louis spędził trochę czasu na znalezieniu tego z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i uśmiechną się do siebie. Chwilę później dwa parujące kubki stały na taborecie, służącym Harry'emu za stolik kawowy w jego solono-pracowni.  


Harry odłożył pędzel i umazaną farbą dłonią przeczesał włosy, nagle stracił całą pewność siebie (a to Louis, do cholery jasnej spędził kilka godzin stojąc przed nim niemalże kompletnie nago).  
Louis podszedł do sztalugi. Jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty oglądać tego konkretnego obrazu. Louis doskonale wiedział jak wygląda, miał okazję przyglądać się sobie w lustrze każdego ranka.  


-Lou?  
Louis przez kilka długich sekund wpatrywał się w niedokończony jeszcze obraz. Harry skupił się na wyrysowaniu jego sylwetki i wyznaczeniu linii mięsni. Wizerunek nie był szczegółowy, choć widać było, jak wiele pracy poświęcił twarzy Louisa. Chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela i z powrotem na płótno.  
Nie ma mowy, żeby tak wyglądał. Jakimś cudem Harry zrobił z niego pieprzonego Adonisa.  


Światło padające na jego twarz wyostrzało rysy, nadawało majestatu i wyrafinowania, którego Louis nie potrafił w sobie odnaleźć. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem odnalazł je Harry.  
Jego skóra wydawała się lśnić, miał ochotę wyciągnąć dłoń, sprawdzić, czy jest tak samo miękka jak się wydaje. Idealnie zaznaczona talia, okrągła pupa i idealnie wpasowujące się w resztę ciała miękkie uda.  


-Nie mam pojęcia kogo malowałeś, ale to na pewno nie jestem ja.  
Kiedy przyglądał się postaci na obrazie, przyszło mu do głowy tylko jedno słowo. Piękna. Louis nigdy nie był do końca zadowolony ze swojego ciała. Nieco zbyt kobieca jak na jego gust sylwetka i szerokie biodra były niegdyś jego największym koszmarem, zwłaszcza, kiedy potrzebował nowych spodni. On tak nie wygląda.  


-To dlatego, że nie skończyłem.- Wyjaśnił Harry.  


-Nie, to dlatego, że ja tak nie wyglądam.- Stwierdził Louis, nadal nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od obrazu.  
Harry zmarszczył czoło i rozejrzał się po pokoju, podszedł do parapetu skąd wziął szkicownik, dokładnie ten sam, który nosił ze sobą niemal wszędzie, tan sam, który Louis pierwszy raz zobaczył tamtej nocy, kiedy zrobił zdjęcie siedzącemu pod ścianą i nachylonemu nad nim chłopakowi. Na to wspomnienie zarumienił się lekko (nikomu by się nie przyznał, ale przyglądał się fotografii zawstydzająco często).  
Louis sięgnął po notes i upewniając się, że Harry nie ma nic przeciwko temu otworzył go na przypadkowej stronie. Przejrzał kilka naprawdę dobrych projektów, portrety nieznanych mu osób, szkice budynków, które rozpoznawał. Każdy rysunek był podpisany, w rogu karki widniała data. W niektórych miejscach widniały ślady po wyrwanych kartkach, które Louis znalazł na samym końcu, wciśnięte między okładkę a ostatnie, nie zapełnione jeszcze strony.  


Louis z zaskoczeniem rozpoznał wykrój swoich ust, zapełniających niemal całą stronę, na następnych widniał jego nos, oczy w końcu cała twarz i sylwetka. Na każdej pojedynczej stronie widniała data, każdą Louis przyporządkowywał do kolejnego dnia, w którym spotykał się z Harrym.  


-Masz naprawdę ładną twarz.- Cichy głos Harry'ego przerwał ciszę.  
Louis podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nadal nie widział w sobie osoby, którą Harry uwiecznił najpierw na papierze, potem na płótnie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

______________

-Gotów?  


Louis skinął głową i splótł swoją dłoń z dłonią Harry'ego, druga ściskała rączkę walizki, w której spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Już w drodze do Doncaser czuł ekscytację. Jechał do domu, spotka się z mamą i rodzeństwem, których nie widział zdecydowanie za długo. Teraz, stojąc na niewielkim ganku równie niewielkiego domu, w którym spędził większość swojego życia czuł przepełniającą go tęsknotę za tym miejscem. Widział białą farbę schodzącą płatami ze starych drzwi, lekko popękany tynk, schludnie skoszony trawnik i własną dłoń, splecioną z dłonią stojącego obok chłopaka.  
Harry spoglądał na drzwi z niepewnością ziejącą z zielonych oczu. Przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie do końca umiejętnie kryjąc zdenerwowanie.  
Louis uwolnił obie dłonie i stanął naprzeciw niego. Uniósł głowę (tylko tak mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy) i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Poprawił kołnierzyk jego pstrokatej koszuli i wygładził ją delikatnie, po czym strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek z klapy ciemnego płaszcza.  


Wiedział, że wszystko, co ma się stać, kiedy przekroczą próg jego rodzinnego domu będzie po prostu właściwe. Harry pasował do tego miejsca jak nikt inny, a Louis nie mógł doczekać się kiedy Jay zauroczy się Harrym, w którym po prostu nie można było się nie zakochać.  


-Gotów?- Powtórzył wciąż spoglądając mu w oczy. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się na bardziej swobodny, chłopak odetchnął spokojnie i skinął głową ponownie łącząc ich dłonie.  
Louis zapukał lekko i nie czekając na odpowiedź (w końcu był to jego dom) nacisnął na klamkę i otworzył drzwi.  
Udało im się odwiesić płaszcze i zdjąć buty w spokoju, co znaczyło, że bliźniaki bawiły się u siebie lub drzemały, inaczej z pewnością kręciłyby się już wokół Louisa i obsypywały Harry'ego miliardem niezręcznych pytań. Uwielbiał te małe urwisy.  


Louis poprowadził Harry'ego do kuchni, gdzie tak jak się spodziewał, zastał Jay krzątającą się po pomieszczeniu gdzieś między lodówką, blatem a kuchenką. Louis uśmiechnął się na widok matki i odchrząkną znacząco, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.  
Jay podniosła głowę, jej oczy błyszczały, kiedy z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy ściskała Louisa niemal wyciskając z jego płuc całe powietrze.  


-Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś.- Powiedziała z radością.- A to musi być Harry.- Stwierdziła odsuwając się od syna i skupiając całą uwagę na jego towarzyszu.  


-Dobry wieczór pani Deakin.- Harry ukłonił się uprzejmie. Louis bez zdziwienia stwierdził, że całe jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie niemal zniknęło, a jego śladowe ilości objawiały się jedynie tym, że jego palce nieco szczelniej owinęły się wokół tych Louisa (na co ten nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru narzekać).  


-Naprawdę miło mi, że jesteś z nami.- Jay brzmiała zupełnie szczerze, a Louis poczuł jak Harry rozluźnia się na dźwięk jej spokojnego głosu.  


-Cieszę się, że mogę tu być.- Odparł i uśmiechnął się ciepło ukazując przy tym dołeczki. Louis dokładnie wyłapał moment, w którym jego matka kompletnie się rozpłynęła.  
Przypomniał jej, że muszą się jeszcze rozpakować i bez większych ceregieli rozpoczął ewakuację, zanim Jay uwięziłaby Harry'ego w krzyżowym ogniu pytań. Po drodze na piętro chwycił walizki i poprowadził Harry'ego do swojego starego pokoju.  


Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i znacznie bardziej uporządkowane niż kiedyś, kiedy Louis faktycznie w nim mieszkał. Nie potrafił nie spojrzeć na nie przez pryzmat Harry'ego. Jednoosobowe łóżko podepchnięte pod ścianę było zasłane pościelą ze Star Wars(mamoooo). Wiszące nad nim plakaty z wizerunkami jego ulubionych piłkarzy i ukochanych klubów trzymały się ściany chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Na stoliku nocnym stała podniszczona ramka ze zdjęciem przedstawiającym pięcioletniego Louisa w objęciach Jay uśmiechających się do aparatu. Wszystkie półki zawalone były starymi książkami, statuetkami za osiągnięcia sportowe i, o dziwo, pościelą. Pod ścianą ustawiono suszarkę na ubrania a nieopodal puste kosze na pranie. Wyglądało na to, że mama zrobiła z jego pokoju składzik na pranie. Super.  
Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu bez słowa. Stał na wytartym dywanie na środku pokoju i uważnie przyglądał każdej rzeczy z osobna. W tym czasie Louis przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, które skrzypnęło w proteście i skupił wzrok na Harrym, próbując odgadnąć co znaczy lekkie zmarszczenie czoła, wygięty kącik ust i zmrużone oczy.  


-O czym myślisz?- Zapytał.  


-To nie wygląda jak twój pokój.- Powiedział krótko. Louis zamrugał starając się przetworzyć to co właśnie usłyszał. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił zrozumieć o co Harry miał na myśli.- Jest ciemny, zimny i taki bezosobowy.- Ciągnął Styles.- Zupełni jak nie ty.  


-Jak to: nie ja?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na łóżku obok niego, najwyraźniej zdecydował się ignorować zadane przez Louisa pytanie.  


-Dobra.- Louis poderwał się na nogi i pociągnął za sobą Harry'ego.- Czas żebyś poznał resztę rodziny.- Powiedział wesoło i z uśmiechem na twarzy poprowadził Harry'ego na rzeź.

_______________________

Louis niemal od początku wiedział, że jego matka polubi Harry'ego. Nie miał tej pewności jeśli chodziło o Lottie. Najstarsza z sióstr była kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. Dlatego spiął się trochę, kiedy Harry ściskał jej dłoń z uprzejmym uśmiechem, a ta taksowała go wzrokiem.  
Przez resztę wieczoru miała nieodgadnioną minę, która mogłaby doprowadzić Louisa do szału, gdyby nie kojąca obecność Harry'ego.  
Fizzy była dużo mniej nieprzenikniona.  


-Podoba mi się ten gość.- Stwierdziła kiedy tylko Harry oddalił się do kuchni, by pomóc Jay w przygotowywaniu kolacji.- Ale te jego koszule są okropne.- Dodała z niesmakiem.  


-Mnie to mówisz?- Zachichotał, po czym po chwili wahania popędził do kuchni. Niepokoił się, że Harry mógłby zostać zasypany lawiną osobistych pytań i zmuszony do zwierzeń, choć zdecydowanie bardziej przerażała go wizja jego własnej matki streszczającej Harry'emu każdy najbardziej żenujący moment w jego życiu.  


Kiedy wpadł do kuchni, zastał Jay stojącą przy kuchence zajętą mieszaniem sosu do spaghetti z dziwnie zadowoloną miną. Zerknąwszy na Harry'ego upewnił się w przekonaniu, że Jay bardzo produktywnie wykorzystała czas, w którym była z nim sam na sam. Jego policzki były różowe, a kiedy zauważył stojącego w progu Louisa zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Spuścił głowę pozwalając, by loki zakryły część jego twarzy i skupił całą uwagę na krojonych przez siebie warzywach.  


Louis posłał matce piorunujące spojrzenie. Jay jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego z zadowoleniem i wróciła do przerwanego zajęcia nucąc pod nosem. Będzie musiał wyciągnąć od któregoś z nich przebieg ich krótkiej konwersacji.  
_________________________  


Phoebe i Daisy nie miały problemu z akceptacją Harry'ego. Już po kilku minutach rozmowy na światło dzienne wyszedł fakt, że Harry jest fanem filmów Disneya, co zaowocował żarliwą dyskusją na tematy związane z księżniczkami, książętami i magicznymi stworzeniami, w której udział brali niemal wszyscy domownicy. Harry zgodził się, że Mała Syrenka, jest "najfajowsza", przez co zaskarbił sobie dozgonne uwielbienie Phoebe. Daisy zaświeciły się oczy, kiedy chłopak pozwolił jej zapleść swoje "śliczne włosy" w niezgrabny warkocz.  


Louis przyglądał się wszystkiemu z boku próbując opanować uczucie szczęścia zalewające jego wnętrze. Miał wrażenie, że jego twarz rozpadnie się na kawałki od ciągłego uśmiechu.  
W końcu przyszedł czas na kolację. Fizzy zajęła się nakryciem do stołu, Harry krzątał się w kuchni razem z Jay, która wysłała Louisa na górę, by obudził Ernesta i Doris. Louis niechętnie opuścił kuchnię. Wolał nie zostawiać matki samej z Harrym, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Stalowe spojrzenia Jay nie straciły swojej mocy odkąd był nastolatkiem.  
Bliźniaki okazały się kompletnie rozbudzone. Siedziały przy stoliku i zawzięcie kolorowały, jeżdżąc kredkami nie tyle po kartkach co po blacie. Chwilę później Louis został przygnieciony przez parę uradowanych dwulatków domagających się jazdy na barana.  


Louis bez szemrania wykonał polecenie i ostrożnie przetransportował tę dwójkę do jadalni.  
________________________________________

-Bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam za ten chaos.  
Było późno, Louis usadowił się na swoim starym łóżku z plecami opartymi o ścianę, Harry poszedł w jego ślady, jednak głowę oparł na ramieniu Louisa. W pokoju panował półmrok, jedynie słaby blask księżyca rozświetlał niewielkie pomieszczenie.  


-Żartujesz? Uwielbiam twoją rodzinę.- Powiedział cicho.  


-Oni uwielbiają ciebie. Myślałem, że Ernest przykuje się do ciebie łańcuchami. Nie powinieneś pokazywać mu, że potrafisz rysować kotki.- Odparł równie cicho.  
Harry zachichotał i wtulił twarz w szyję Louisa. Przejechał nosem wzdłuż jego gardła wywołując przyspieszenie akcji serca.  


-O czym teraz myślisz?- Zapytał.  


-Jestem zmęczony.- Wymamrotał w jego skórę. Ciepły oddech atakujący nagą skórę powodował gęsią skórkę.- Nie mam siły na prysznic, możemy po prostu spać?  
Louis nie miał siły ani ochoty zaprzeczyć. Harry przymknął powieki jedną rękę bez pospiechu zaczął rozpinać kolejne guziki koszuli, podczas gdy druga zajmowała się rozpinaniem spodni. Louis momentalnie zesztywniał, po czym bez ostrzeżenia poderwał się z miejsca i stanął na równe nogi. Opierający się o niego na wpół śpiący Harry musiał podeprzeć się ramieniem, żeby nie uderzyć głową w ścianę. Styles zamrugał gwałtownie rozbudzony i skupił na Louisie pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.  


-Erm...- Louis starał się na niego nie patrzeć, naprawdę się starał.- Chcesz żebym spał na ziemi? Dmuchany materac powinien być w szafie, może potrzebujesz dodatkowej poduszki? Albo koca, powinienem mieć koc pod....  


-Nie wygłupiaj się.- Harry przerwał nadchodzący potok słów, za co Louis był wdzięczny.- Przecież już spaliśmy w jednym łóżku.  
Louis wiedział, że ma rację. Ale to nie było to samo. To prawda, wcześniej dzielili łóżko, ale spali wtedy w ubraniach i nie było to łóżko Louisa. Chłopak zbyt dobrze pamiętał o czym myślał i co robił jako napalony nastolatek na tym właśnie łóżku. Na samo wspomnienie zacisnął zęby i dziękował samemu sobie, że zdecydował się nie włączać światła. Teraz przynajmniej mógł mieć nadzieję, że w półmroku Harry nie zauważy jego rozgrzanych policzków.  


Louis nadal bił się z myślami, podczas gdy Harry pozbywał się po kolei wszystkich swoich ubrań pozostawiając tylko bokserki i wślizgną się pod kołdrę. Chłopak westchnął zadowolony i zamknął oczy układając się wygodnie w pościeli plecami do ściany.  
Louis wypuścił drżący oddech i starając się nie myśleć o mlecznej skórze oświetlonej blaskiem księżyca zsunął spodnie i zdjął koszulkę.  
Kolejny problem uświadomił sobie dopiero próbując znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję. Odpowiednią, czyli taką w której nie stykałby się zbytnio z Harrym, co na wąskim łóżku było niemal niemożliwe. Louis wiercił się przez dłuższy czas, w którymś momencie niemal nie spadając na podłogę. W końcu Harry sapnął sfrustrowany i przyciągnął go do siebie owijając ramiona wokół jego nagiej piersi. Louis wstrzymał oddech uświadamiając sobie, że jest w gigantycznych tarapatach.

______________________________________  


Dom Tomlinsonów zawsze pełen był ludzi. Przez większość czasu starsze lub młodsze dzieci biegały między pokojami, krzycząc, chichocząc i piszcząc radośnie. Jay ze śmiechem przyznawała, że choć hałas doprowadza ją często do szału, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że mogłoby być inaczej. Louis uwielbiał ten gwar. Uwielbiał swoją liczną rodzinę, wydawało mu się, że przez te wszystkie lata zdążył przywyknąć do tłumów. Jak bardzo się mylił, przekonał się w dzień czterdziestych urodzin swojej matki. Ich dom nigdy jeszcze nie gościł tak ogromnej masy ludzi. Część zaproszonych prze Jay gości Louis pierwszy raz widział na oczy. Nie miał pojęcia komu podaje dłoń, kto klepie go po plecach czy gratuluje sukcesów na studiach. Cioteczne babki, które spotykał po raz drugi, czy trzeci w życiu składały na jego policzkach mokre całusy zostawiając po sobie ślady ze szminki. Louis z całych sił starał się nie krzywić, kiedy kościste panie szczypały go w policzki i pytały "kiedy zdążył tak wyrosnąć".  
Jego matka marzyła o dużej liczbie gości ubranych odświętnie w długie suknie i garnitury. Louis nie bardzo wiedział jak takie stroje miałyby pasować do przyjęcia w ogrodzie, ale nie miał zamiaru zadawać pytań o ile Jay jest szczęśliwa.  


Harry wiernie trwał przy jego boku, uśmiechał się i uprzejmie odpowiadał na zadawane pytania, z trudem jednak zachowywał opanowaną postawę, próbował kaszlem maskować wybuchy śmiechu, co, jak Louis musiał przyznać, szło mu beznadziejnie. Kiedy Louis przywitał ostatnich gości, których poprowadził do ogrodu na tyłach domu, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie miał ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia Harry uśmiechał się bezwstydnie, na co Louis mógł odpowiedzieć jedynie równie ogromnym uśmiechem.  


-Musimy wyjść do ogrodu.- Stwierdził wciąż szczerząc się jak kretyn.  


-Wiem.- Harry ujął jego dłoń i ścisnął lekko ciągnąć go w stronę tylnych drzwi zza których słychać było spokojną melodię i gwar rozmów.

Kolejne godziny minęły w oka mgnieniu.. Louis pamiętał jedynie dłoń Harry'ego splecioną z jego własną, mocne ramię owinięte wokół talii, ciepłe palce na karku. Louis bez mrugnięcia okiem przedstawiał wszystkim swojego chłopaka, który oczarował wszystkich zebranych wspaniałymi manierami i wciągającą rozmową. Jay patrzyła na nich z wszechwiedzącym błyskiem w oku, który posiadają tylko matki. Harry nie odstępował jego boku, kiedy poruszali się w tłumie, zawsze trzymał go za rękę, pomagał unikać odpowiedzi na niezręczne pytania i z gracją wymigiwał się od rozmów z natarczywymi ciotkami. Gdyby nie Harry, Louis już dawno by zwariował.  


-Przepraszam, że musisz to znosić.- Louis wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią obejmujący całe zgromadzenie.- Nie spodziewałem się aż takich tłumów.  
Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i pokręcił głową.  


-Nie jest tak źle.- Stwierdził wzruszając ramionami.- Jest tylko jeden, drobny szczegół, który musimy zmienić.- Powiedział odstawiając na bok trzymany w dłoni kieliszek. Louis uniósł brew zaintrygowany.- Musimy zatańczyć.  
Uśmiech Louisa zbladł, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Harry nie żartował. Chłopak stał przed nim w ciemnym, dopasowanym garniturze i kolorowej koszuli rozpiętej na kilka guzików w lekkim ukłonie i z wyciągniętą ręką. Louis przyjrzał się jego rumianym policzkom i błyszczącym oczom po czym z westchnieniem przyjął ofiarowaną dłoń.  


-Nie zbliżasz się dziś więcej do wina.- Mruknął, w odpowiedzi otrzymując stłumiony chichot.  
W tle brzmiała lekka, powolna melodia, Harry poprowadził Louisa na prowizoryczny parkiet na środku trawnika, gdzie ustawiono spory podest, na którym bez problemu mieściło się kilka tańczących par.  


-Nie potrafię tańczyć.- Louis czuł, że to odpowiedni moment na takie wyznanie. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i wzruszył ramionami.  


-To chyba dobrze, bo jak też nie.  
Louis prychnął i oparł dłonie na karku Harry'ego. Zaczęli się powoli kołysać, Louis czuł się idiotycznie, wic oparł czoło na ramieniu partnera, kryjąc twarz w jego piersi.  


-Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy się gapią.- Powiedział.  


-Nie wszyscy.- Louis poczuł ciepły oddech przy uchu.- Tylko większość.  
Louis jęknął i podniósł głowę, z ulgą stwierdzając, że tak naprawdę nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Dopiero wtedy odprężył się nieco. W którymś momencie nie do końca świadomie wsunął dłonie we włosy Harry'ego i przeczesywał je delikatnie przy każdym ruchu. Miękkie loki prześlizgiwały się zgrabnie między jego palcami.  


-Lou.  


-Hm?  


-Myślę, że powinieneś przestać.- Głos Harry'ego był cichy, lekko zachrypnięty, ale dla Louisa zabrzmiał jak krzyk. Zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie nagle gdzie jest i co tak naprawdę robi, po czym odsunął się nieco, zwiększając dystans między nimi.  


-Przepraszam.- Powiedział szczerze.  


-Nie musisz...- Zaczął, jednak nie pozwolił sobie dokończyć tej myśli.- Myślę, że twoja mama czeka na swoją kolej.- Powiedział zamiast tego. Louis odwrócił wzrok od jego pociemniałych oczu i obrócił głowę w kierunku, który wskazywał i faktycznie Jay przyglądała im się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zanim mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, Harry pociągnął go w jej stronę. Louis przykleił na twarz uśmiech i zaoferował mamie ramię i poprowadził na parkiet, zostawiając Harry'ego przy stole z przekąskami.  
_______________________  


Następny dzień miał być ostatnim przed powrotem do Manchesteru. Louis z nostalgią wpatrywał się w rozciągający się pod nim krajobraz. Małe, niemal identyczne domki otoczone mniej lub bardziej zadbanymi ogródkami. Gdzieniegdzie rozpadająca się już huśtawka czy wyblakła od słońca i deszczu zjeżdżalnia. Wszystko wyglądało tak somo jak jeszcze kilka lat temu, kiedy ostatni raz siedział na dachu, w swoim ulubionym miejscu tuż obok okna swojej sypialni, dzień przed tym jak wyjeżdżał na studia. Z tym, że wtedy nie miał z kim dzielić uroków odmrażania sobie tyłka i wpatrywania się w gwiazdy. Louis westchnął tylko i otulił ciaśniej kocem. Kątem oka zerknął na Harry'ego. Chłopak opierał się niedbale na łokciu, długie nogi wysunął do przodu, tak, że niemal zwisały znad krawędzi dachu. Włosy upiął w kok przy pomocy ołówka, spod którego wysunął się jeden zbłąkany lok wirujący w podmuchach wiatru. Spojrzenie bez skrępowania utkwił w Louisie, który zachęcony tak otwartą postawą, obrócił się w jego stronę.  
Harry zamarł na chwilę, po czym usiadł, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Po chwili wahania uniósł dłoń na wysokości twarzy Louisa.  


-Mogę?  
Louis jedynie skinął głową zanim poczuł chłodne opuszki śledzące linię jego szczęki. Nie pozwolił sobie na zamknięcie oczu. Z uwagą obserwował zmiany na twarzy Harry'ego, nozdrza rozszerzały się lekko przy każdym oddechu, oczy wydawały się błyszczeć w słabym świetle księżyca, rozpadający się kok zaczął zmieniać się w kaskadę loków targanych przez wiosenny wiatr,  


-O czym myślisz?- Zapytał szeptem, tylko szept wydawał mu się w tej chwili na miejscu. Każdy głośniejszy dźwięk zdawał się zdolny zburzyć panujący wokół spokój.  


-O tym jak bardzo chciałbym cię teraz narysować.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, czując chłodne palce wyznaczające ognistą ścieżkę na skórze jego policzka.  


-Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?- Harry przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, po czym z wahaniem odsunął dłoń i położył ją spokojnie na własnym kolanie.  


-Bo nie chcę tracić cię z oczu. Boję się, że kiedy tylko odwrócę wzrok, znikniesz bezpowrotnie.  
Louis zadrżał, kiedy zimny wiatr uderzył w niego silniej niż wcześniej. Zwilżył dolną wargę i odwrócił głowę, skupiając wzrok na poruszanej przez podmuchy huśtawce w ogrodzie sąsiadów.  


-Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
Kolejny podmuch wiatru zagłuszył kolejne słowa Harry'ego. Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak ten tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.  


-Chyba powinniśmy wejść do środka, robi się coraz zimniej.  
Louis nie mógł się z tym kłócić.  
______________________________________________________

Ze smutkiem pożegnał się z matką i siostrami, za kilka godzin miał być z powrotem w niewielkim mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Zaynem. Wróci na uczelnię, za kilka tygodni zadzwoni do mamy i ze smutkiem powie, że jego związek z Harrym nie przetrwał. Wszystko wróci do stanu sprzed całego zamieszania. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni obecność Harry'ego nie była jedynie pocieszeniem. Louis był świadomy, że każdy moment, w którym czuje ciepłe palce na swoich może być ostatnim. Jednak Harry nie puszczał jego dłoni kiedy szli na stację, przebiegał kciukiem po jego kostkach, kiedy czekali na pociąg, śledził linię nadgarstka i palców.  


Louis bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w plamę zieleni jaką stanowiły mijane przez nich drzewa. Opierał się o szybę zmuszając do walki z opadającymi powiekami. Nie chciał spać.  


-Louis?- Harry przyglądał mu się z naprzeciwka. Byli jedynymi podróżnymi zajmującymi ciasny przedział. Louis przeniósł spojrzenie z krajobrazu na spokojną twarz.  


-O czym myślisz?  
To on zazwyczaj zadawał to pytanie, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak trudno jest na nie odpowiedzieć.  


-Nie chcę wysiadać z tego pociągu.- Mówi, bo właśnie o tym myśli.  
Harry jedynie kiwa głową, jego palce mniej lub bardziej świadomie bawią się wyjętym z opadających teraz na twarz włosów. Louis bez większego namysłu podnosi się z miejsca i przesiada na drugą stronę, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
____________________________________

Powinien wracać do domu. Wie, że Zayn czeka na niego z niecierpliwością i prawdopodobnie skrzynką piwa. Wie, że musi skończyć projekt z pedagogiki i wie, że nie ma ochoty rozstawiać się z Harrym. Dlatego odprowadza go do domu.  


-O czym myślisz?- Pyta, kiedy docierają na miejsce, a jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie tej chwili na odrobinę dłużej jest zadanie właśnie tego pytania. Harry wygina usta w ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechu. Zastanawia się nad czymś przez kilka sekund, zanim w końcu odpowiada.  


-Myślę o tym co namaluję, kiedy tylko zamknę za sobą drzwi.  
Louis kiwa głową, robi krok do tyłu, wciąż skupiając spojrzenie na Harry'm. Kolejny krok do tyłu, zielone oczy skanują jego sylwetkę, robi jeszcze jeden krok, ostatni, po którym odwróci się i pójdzie do domu, tak jak powinien zrobić kiedy tylko wysiadł z pociągu.  


-Chciałbym...- Harry unosi dłoń, jakby chciał powstrzymać Louisa przed wykonaniem kolejnego ruchu. Nie pierwszy raz nie kończy zaczętego zdania, kręci głową i zaczyna inaczej. - Wejdziesz na górę?  
Louis przytakuje skinieniem głowy, starając się nie pokazywać jak bardzo chciał usłyszeć te słowa. Nie rozmawiają, nie czują takiej potrzeby. Louis rusza za Harry'm do kuchni, gdzie dostaje herbatę w kubku z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. Potem przenoszą się do salonu, na którego środku wciąż stoi sztaluga, z której przygląda się im postać, która ma być podobizną Louisa. Harry zastępuje obraz czystym płótnem, ze spiętych włosów wyjmuje ołówek i zaczyna szkicować.  


Louis opada na fotel. Jest zmęczony, słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze całkowicie zajść, a on, drugi raz tego dnia walczy z opadającymi powiekami. Nie chce zasypiać. Chce przyglądać się Harry'emu przy pracy. Chce widzieć jego skupioną twarz, nawet jeśli z tego miejsca może zobaczyć jedynie profil, miękką linię szczęki i prosty nos. Nie wie jak długo udaje mu się walczyć z sennością, jednak, kiedy ponownie otwiera oczy, za oknem panuje mrok. Zegar wskazuje północ, a Harry nadal zajmuje to samo miejsce za sztalugą. Jego włosy są w nieładzie, co chwila odgarnia je z twarzy, palce umazane farbą dotykają twarzy zastawiając na niej stalowoszare plamy.  


-O czym myślisz?- Harry podskakuje w miejscu na dźwięk zachrypłego głosu i odwraca głowę w stronę z którego dochodzi.  


-O tym, że muszę to skończyć przed piątkiem.  
Jest niedziela. W zasadzie poniedziałek, minęła już północ.  


-Co jest w piątek?- Louis przeciąga się lekko, nie odwracając wzroku od linii pleców Harry'ego. Chłopak skupia się na stojącym przed nim płótnie. Pod tym kątem, Louis widzi jedynie ciemne plamy, dlatego zamiast tego przenosi wzrok na koniuszek pędzla, uwięziony między różowymi wargami. Nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, Harry do tej pory nie kwapił się z wyjaśnianiem co miał na myśli, dlatego Louis jest lekko zaskoczony, kiedy Harry przerywa wygodną ciszę.  


-W piątek muszę oddać pracę.  
Louis mruga próbując zmusić wciąż nie do końca przebudzony umysł do pracy.  


-Myślałem, że skończyłeś.- Louis zerknął na stojący pod ścianą obraz, z którego przygląda się mu twarz mająca być kopią jego własnej.  


-Ja też tak myślałem.  
Louis podnosi się z fotela i ignorując bolące mięśnie podchodzi bliżej. Staje z plecami Harry'ego całą uwagę skupiając na płótnie przed nim.  


-To ja.- Zauważa błyskotliwie. Tym razem nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Postać przedstawiona na obrazie jest lekko zgarbiona, jego ramiona owija koc, jak domyśla się Louis, jednak jeśli ma być szczery to przypomina raczej jedwab. Nogi podciągnięte pod klatkę piersiową przytrzymuję ramiona oplecione wokół nich. Palce jednej dłoni przytrzymują drugą za nadgarstek. Louis śledzi swój profil, rozwiane włosy, lekko zadarty nos i wyrazistą linię szczęki. Srebrny błysk nadaje jego rysom dziwnej miękkości. To na twarzy skupił się Harry. Reszta jest tylko niedopracowanym jeszcze zarysem.  


-Masz ładną twarz.  
Louis słyszał to już kilka razy. Teraz chce usłyszeć coś innego.  


-Jaki jest temat twojej pracy?  
Harry przez cały ten czas nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Teraz podniósł dłoń i przeczesał palcami splątane loki. Tym razem nie uniknie odpowiedzi i chyba zdawał sobie z twego sprawę.  


-Mieliśmy określić własną definicję piękna.  
Louis skinął głową, starał się z miliona nasuwających się pytań wybrać jedno, najważniejsze.  


-Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie?  
Harry zmarszczył czoło, bawił się trzymanym w dłoni pędzlem zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  


-Kiedy usłyszałem na czym ma polegać to zadanie, pomyślałem o klasycznych greckich rzeźbach. O pomnikach ukazujących perfekcję ludzkiego ciała, dlatego zdecydowałem się na akt. A potem cię zobaczyłem.- Louis zadrżał, wiedział, który moment Harry ma na myśli.- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nic bardziej odpowiadającego mojej definicji piękna. Idealne połączenie ostrych rysów i miękkich linii.  
Louis słyszał w jego głosie artystę oceniające proporcje i kontrasty. Harry był jak najbardziej szczery, jednak wciąż mówił od rzeczy i nie odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.  


-Kiedy stwierdziłeś że to nie wystarczy?  
Harry uśmiechnął się nagle, jakby do własnych wspomnień.  


-Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad tym kiedy przyjechaliśmy do Doncaster. Wtedy to naprawdę byłeś ty, rozmawiając z mamą, siostrami, nawet ciotkami, które widziałeś pierwszy raz w życiu. Ostateczną decyzję podjąłem na dachu. Nie mogłem i nie chciałem odrywać od ciebie wzroku. Mało brakowało a zsunąłbym się i musieliby mnie zbierać z chodnika. Nie potrafię tego opisać, miałem wrażenie, że cały świat zwęził się do tego co miałem przed sobą. Ciebie, nieba i blasku księżyca. Wydawałeś się taki miękki, ciepły i ulotny, jakbyś miał zniknąć kiedy mrugnę. Wtedy wiedziałem już, że muszę zachować ten moment, ten widok, wiedziałem, że to jest jedyna właściwa definicja piękna.  
Louis wciąż wpatrzony w płótno skinął głową. Czuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, wpływające z górę szyi na policzki. Teraz nie słyszał już tylko artysty. Słyszał Harry'ego i z jakiegoś powodu znaczyło to dużo więcej.  


-A o czym ty myślisz?- Harry stanął na nogi zmuszając Louisa do oderwania wzroku od obrazu i spojrzenia na siebie.  


-Nie chcę stąd wychodzić.- Odparł bez zastanowienia- Nie chcę tego kończyć.  
Harry skinął głową i zrobił krok do przodu.  


-Chcesz wiedzieć o czym myślę teraz?  
Louis pokręcił głową wiedząc, nie ufając sobie na tyle, żeby się odezwać.  


-Myślę o tym jak bardzo chciałem cię pocałować, kiedy tańczyliśmy w ogrodzie. Wplotłeś palce w moje włosy i wiedziałem, że jeśli nie przestaniesz nie będę się mógł powstrzymać. Myślę jak bardzo muszę się powstrzymywać teraz.  


Louis zadrżał i zrobił krok do przodu zamykając przestrzeń między nimi. Jego dłonie powędrowały na kark Harry'ego, który odpowiedział układając dłonie na biodrach Louisa. Ciepłe, lekko drżące palce wsunęły się w jego włosy. Harry westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął lekko.  


-Więc przestań.- Louis sam ledwie usłyszał swój szept. Później był już tylko Harry. Zapach farby i terpentyny mieszał się z czymś, co mogło być tylko i wyłącznie Harrym. Louis całował miękkie usta, przeczesywał palcami splątane włosy, czuł błądzące po jego ciele duże, ciepłe dłonie. Odsunął się na odległość kilku centymetrów, dłońmi objął twarz Harry'ego rozmazując znajdującą się na jego policzkach farbę.  


-Muszę iść.- Jego oddech mieszał się z oddechem Harry'ego.- Zayn mnie zabije jeśli nie wrócę na noc.  
Harry skinął głową, jednak nadal obejmował go w pasie.  


-Boję się, że kiedy wyjdziesz już cię więcej nie zobaczę.- Powiedział.  


-Więc przestań.- Louis złożył lekki pocałunek w kąciku jego ust.


End file.
